Anna Enchanted
by Mesmerist
Summary: "Elsa had not meant to find her mother's book hidden away in one of the drawers of the royal chambers. She hadn't meant to learn that there was a reason she had magic in her veins thanks to Queen Idunn. Elsa didn't know that these spells sought out queens, could only be seen and cast by queens, and tempted only queens." Elsanna, smut warning.
1. Darker Paths

_Chapter 1: Darker Paths_

Elsa was an evil queen.

The thought had crept into her mind like a whisper as she turned the lock to her study. And it was right, of course.

Staring at her sister sitting so serenely on the chaise, how could Elsa be anything but an evil queen? Elsa's breath caught in her throat as she watched Anna from across the room, and she marveled at what her hands had actually wrought.

In truth, there was no reason to lock the door, not yet anyway. Anyone catching a glimpse inside the room would think nothing of it. They were just the two sisters sharing a quiet moment with one another. But Elsa knew, and that's why she froze the lock just to be sure.

Anna only watched contentedly, smiling her wan smile that made her cheeks light up and her eyes dance. She said nothing as the ice danced from Elsa's fingers and on to the brass knob. Anna couldn't. And, heaven help Elsa, it brought shivers down the Snow Queen's spine.

What had possessed her to take the book, Elsa thought quietly as she took one agonizing step after another to close the distance between her and her sister. What, she went on to wonder, actually made her open and read the tome instead of throwing it into the fjord? And as Elsa sat beside Anna, touching her face with shaking fingers, what devil made her cast the spell in the end? Because that was the only reason Elsa could think of as to why she placed Anna under the enchantment.

The spell was oh so simple, at least for someone with her magic. Something that sparkled, something that played on the senses, something that the subject of the spell loved deeply. That's what the witch's book had said, and the answer for all was the ice that Elsa knew so well. Elsa wondered if that made her a witch as well on top of everything else. She didn't dwell on it.

But the spell had worked. Anna watched the small flurry of ice crystals that Elsa had made for her only moments prior. The princess enjoyed the dancing motes and cool breeze that the flurry gave her, a gift from a sister she so loved. And just like that, Anna was enthralled.

Now that Elsa was close to her sister she could see the spell working on Anna. In the center of Anna's beautiful blue eyes were snowflakes spinning ever so softly, the only sign on Elsa's control over her. Elsa could feel how Anna's waking mind slept and how this Anna, this dreaming girl with her eyes wide open, knew only the Snow Queen that had cast a spell and controlled her every thought.

"Anna?" Elsa whispered.

"Yes, my queen?" Anna replied, politely and calmly, and Elsa could feel the pleasure that the other girl from obeying through the tenuous strands of magic that connected them. The words stirred something in Elsa that she never knew existed.

"You… you've never called me that before." Elsa said, the last doubts in her mind melting.

"Yes, I've never called you that before, my queen." Anna agreed sweetly, blankly. Mindlessly. And again Elsa only felt the warm haze of pleasure that Anna had in being in her presence.

"Anna, do you know what I've done to you?" Elsa went on, her hand now softly cradling Anna's cheek.

"I think I know what you've done to me, my queen." Anna said, nuzzling into Elsa's palm while she stared lovingly at her sister. Elsa could only hold back a gasp as the warmth press into her hand. And again, pleasure.

"You…" Elsa licked her lips. "… you don't mind that I've done this to you?"

"I don't mind, my queen. If this is what you wanted?" Anna replied innocently. And Elsa knew that was true.

"Yes, Anna. This is what I wanted." Elsa said, her voice huskier than what she would have wanted.

"Then…" Anna said, smiling. "… I want everything that you want, my queen." And Elsa sensed a surge of happy pleasure that Anna felt in obeying her mistress.

"Everything I want…" Elsa said softly, feeling as if she herself were under a spell now, guiding Anna to lie back on the chaise. "Yes… everything I want."

Elsa had not meant to find her mother's book hidden away in one of the drawers of the royal chambers. She hadn't meant to learn that there was a reason she had magic in her veins thanks to Queen Idunn. Elsa didn't know that these spells sought out queens, could only be seen and cast by queens, and tempted only queens.

But those were thoughts for another time. As Elsa slid over the yielding body of her sister, there was only one thing that Elsa could think about.

It was a single thought more than what Anna could make.

* * *

What am I doing? This is just a fever dream that keeps going. I'll keep writing if there's any interest. Cheers.


	2. Of Her Salt

_Chapter 2: Of Her Salt_

Elsa watched as her sister tightened the laces on her bunad. Inwardly, she recoiled at the sight of every new wrinkle and rumple on Anna's green dress and she felt disgusted at what she had mesmerized Anna into doing. But a dark part of Elsa wanted nothing more than to rip off the bodice and start ravishing Anna once again.

Though the experience was only moments prior, or maybe because of it, flashes of the act were already burning through her thoughts. The dusting of Anna's freckles over her shoulders, so deep and red in contrast against her own. She could still feel the contours of Anna's body in her hands, the valleys and crests her fingers played against as they traveled the contours of the princess' skin. It was all Elsa could do to stand across the room from Anna with a desk firmly in between them lest she be tempted again by her magically accommodating sibling.

Even under the queen's spell, Anna still had the life and vigor in their lovemaking that Elsa had to wonder whether or not Anna was truly in a trance. Elsa didn't know much about mundane hypnosis, but from what little she had heard in passing seemed to suggest that Anna would be in some sort of dull sleepwalking.

And Anna had been anything but dull. It was true that there seemed to be a glaze over her snowflake-spiraling eyes, but Elsa had been thoroughly ravished by her sister. While Elsa still held on to her trepidations regarding the carnal acts that they engaged in, Anna was beholden to no moral quandaries. Her Queen had commanded her to bring her pleasure, and obeying Elsa was the highest calling that Anna could ever feel. It was the only thing that Anna could possibly feel.

Each lick, each tease, each stroke, each kiss; all were made to play on Elsa's senses. Where had Anna learned to use her body in such a way, Elsa wondered. Were all Anna's ministrations just the intuition of a woman knowing where to touch another of the same kind? Unless she knew even less of her sister than she thought she did, Elsa knew that particular sapphic knowledge had been in part due to magic.

"I've finished dressing, my Queen." a sweet voice broke through Elsa's thoughts.

Elsa broke her gaze from the surface of the desk to meet the eyes of the hopelessly enthralled Anna. Again, the thin link of her connection with Anna sparked with pleasure as the other girl finished obeying Elsa's command. Elsa could only guess just how much Anna's lust went if these little glimpses were only a portion of what Anna was feeling, as the spellbook had suggested. If it even held a hint of truth then Elsa was surprised Anna was standing at all instead of collapsing into a quivering puddle of female arousal, mewling on the study floor.

"Oh. Good." Elsa said dumbly, not knowing how else to react. The effect on Anna was immediate, though, and Elsa could feel the bloom of lust again from their connection from the captivated girl.

"Mmmm... thank you, my Queen." Anna said, closing her eyes for a moment to savor the praise and what it brought out in her. Elsa swallowed a breath that she didn't know she was holding. She knew exactly what that hazy pleasure felt like, truth be told Elsa knew extremely well as Anna had brought her there repeatedly in the past hour. Her voice was hoarse as she rasped her question.

"A... Anna. Did you just... peak?" Elsa said, almost whispering the last word as if there were ears listening. Anna smiled brightly at the even this slightest chance to obey her mistress.

"Yes, my Queen. I'm having an orgasm." Anna said with a bright smile, and Elsa felt her face grow a hot red. Anna tilted her head to the side and gave a small shiver, then straightened once again. "There. I just finished, my Queen."

"All that from..." Elsa said, before having to gulp in another breath. "... from just my saying 'good'?"

"Yes, my Queen." Anna nodded. Elsa felt another wave of pleasure, lesser than the praise, but still of smoldering to her mind.

"And answering my questions... what does that feel like?" Elsa said, just wanting to see if her guess would be proven.

"Answering your questions feels like I'm touching myself, my Queen." Anna replied happily, and Elsa knew that Anna was feeling exactly that. Her mouth went dry as Elsa fought to ask her last question.

"Obeying me... what is that to you?" Elsa whispered.

"Cumming, my Queen." Anna sighed and her smile brightened further.

"I-it doesn't seem like it's the same as when I praise you, Anna." Elsa said, probing gently, trying not to stammer at Anna's vulgar words.

"Hmm... I suppose it's because it's as if I become an orgasm, my Queen? When you praise me, I can feel it, building, cresting, coming down. Just like normal. But when I obey..." Again Anna had to pause and shiver. "... it's like I only know the peak. Like my only memory is cumming for you and it's the only sensation I can ever have. That's what obeying feels like, my Queen." Anna said. Then for the first time since her enchantment, Elsa could see Anna's expression change from happiness and bliss to a hint of concern.

"Is... is that an alright explanation, my Queen?" Anna said sheepishly, her fingers tugging nervously at her dress.

Elsa was speechless and felt her jaw drop ever so slightly at Anna's confession. It was one thing to guess, even to feel what Anna felt. But for Anna to give such a concrete definition of the pleasure she experienced was astonishing to Elsa. She understood why her mother had kept the book so well hidden. Now she knew why she would have to do the same.

And again evil crept into Elsa's heart.

"Anna..." Elsa said, with a darkness in her voice that would have been surprising to her if she weren't so consumed by her desire. "... orgasm for me. Now."

It wasn't a request. It wasn't an acquiescing petition. It wasn't a probing question.

It was a Queen's command.

And Anna obeyed.

"Y.. YES, MY QUEEN!" Anna screamed and the snowflakes engulfed all of the girl's eyes till they frosted white.

Anna's knees gave way and the girl fell boneless to her knees, held up as if on puppet strings as her mouth gasped noiselessly in her obedience. Elsa watched impassively as Anna came though her mind was assaulted by the sensations that ripped through the kneeling girl. The haze that she felt in Anna's thoughts was now a thick, blanketing fog, and Elsa knew the only thing that existed for Anna was the orgasm that her words had brought forth.

The bloom of moisture began to spread from the crotch of Anna's dress, and it only continued to darken as the girl was wracked by pleasure. The world was white hot, her thoughts white as well. All she knew was Elsa, obedience, and the one sentence that ruled her life and brought her to heel. Elsa had seen all that she needed.

"Enough." Elsa commanded again, and Anna gave one great shudder before her eyes became clear and she fell to her side, gasping for air. Even through the quiet, Elsa could see that Anna's lips were still trying feebly to form the words 'my queen' in her surrender.

It was enough.

"Anna. You will go to your room, change your clothes, and lay in bed. You will forget about everything that happened in my study this afternoon and you will think that you only took a nap in the time that you've spent here. You will, however, remember lingering memories of this as a dream. Go." Elsa said, taking a seat behind her table and steepling her fingers, watching Anna hawkishly.

Again Anna's lips formed those familiar words, though without sound. The girl weakly came to her feet, struggling to stand as she used the chaise as an aid. Elsa could see the spell knowing that it had been dismissed, and the snowflakes in Anna's eyes melted back into the clear blue of her irises. The princesses' gaze was still glassy and unseeing, however, as Elsa's last command held her in deep trance until Anna would come to rest in her bed.

Now more akin to the somnambulists that mundane hypnosis created, Anna shuffled wearily to the door, the lock and the ice coming away at a flick of Elsa's wrist. The door closed softly behind her and Anna left her sister to her thoughts and the scent of her womanhood still wafting in the air.

Elsa then felt her own strength leave her as the knob clicked shut and she was once again in her isolation.

The Queen wept bitterly for what she had done.

The Queen wept bitterly for what she would do again.

* * *

Pleasantly surprised at the reception of this story. I was expecting anger and confusion over what's going on, or comments focused solely on the kinks expressed in the material. I never expected people to care about what's happening to Elsa and Anna and how it affects them as characters! Thank you for all the reviews and I hope that you'll consider making another for this chapter. Looking forward to seeing what you think about this one, and what your thoughts are on where the story is heading.


	3. Hourglass

As always, thank you again for all the amazing support and I'm glad that people could see that I want this to be more than just the sexuality(though that will always be a big part of this story). More notes at the end, thank you for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this installment.

* * *

_Chapter 3: Hourglass_

"So then Kristoff... mmluunf... Kristoff..."

It was astonishing.

"...had to lug around this huge boulder... ngulf... blocking the river..."

Simply astonishing.

"... for, like, mmnufff... a mile to the quarry..."

Her grasp on reality already felt tenuous at best but this was absolutely amazing for Elsa to be part of.

"... and... ulfffgg.. it was his uncle Konco the whole time!" Anna said around a mouthful of bread, proving that eighteen years of etiquette lessons may not be a long enough time to take for some people.

Only hours before, Anna had been completely enthralled by an obedience spell under Elsa's command. She had been quiet, devoted, yielding and submissive to Elsa's slightest whims. The queen had thought she had broken her sister permanently when she had commanded Anna to peak at her suggestion.

But here she was, the same adorable, clumsy, happy Anna that loved her sister and the joy of life dearly. There wasn't a trace of the... Elsa felt the word hanging on the fringes of her mind, but even then she dared not call upon it for fear of inviting even more darkness in her heart.

"I.. I'm sorry, Anna. What were you saying?" Elsa said, shaking her head once she realized that her sister had stopped speaking and that she hadn't listened to a word Anna was saying.

"Jeez, Elsa. Do you have snow in your ears?" Anna said, teasing Elsa as she waved a fork in her direction. Yes, definitely not the same Anna that had spent an hour in her study, Elsa thought. Elsa cleared her throat and felt the normalcy of the situation clear away some of her troubles.

"Anna, manners. Pointing is rude and you're a princess." Elsa said, and Anna put her fork down sheepishly, blushing slightly at the admonishment. Elsa softened as she realized that she was again dealing with her little sister. "I'm apologize for not paying attention. I've just been concerned about you. The staff informed me you were sleeping all afternoon." Elsa said, comforting and questioning Anna in the same breath.

It was a strange second as Anna's eyes seemed to lose focus and her fork slipped a few inches from her fingers. Just a moment, and Anna's grasp tightened as soon as her eyes came to life again and she nodded. But it was a moment that lasted for an eternity for Elsa.

"Mmm hmm.. I guess I was just tired. I felt really great after, though." Anna said, as if it was just a simple midday nap and nothing at all that Elsa had gently washed from her memory.

"Oh... great...?" Elsa said, again at a loss for words and retreating to simple parroting.

"Yeah. Really great. I felt like I slept for a week or something." Anna said, and Elsa could see her sister's shoulder visibly relax alongside Anna's soft sigh of contentment. "I think I had a really nice dream, too. I can't... can't really remember it..." Anna said, and Elsa felt the crushing weight of guilt as she saw the glazed look in Anna's eyes as she tried to grasp for the dreams. "... but I knew that I didn't want to wake up from it." Anna said, snapping out of her reverie and smiling back at Elsa.

"A dream? And... and you say that you don't remember anything?" Elsa gulped, feeling cold for the first time in forever.

Anna considered the statement and rubbed her chin, trying to summon even a ghost of her dream from her 'nap'. She sighed and shook her head in defeat.

"Nope. Not really. I wish I did, though. I can't shake the feeling that I really really liked it." Anna said, playing with her food.

Elsa didn't know what to make of Anna's comment. She still didn't know the extent of the spellbook's magic, how much it influenced the subject and how much the subject took in her own hands to obey the caster. She gave a slight shiver remembering all the things that Anna did with her tongue, and she was certain that the spell had helped her sister along in that regard.

But just how much freedom did Anna have in obeying commands that were a bit open like her parting orders before sending her sister to her bedroom? Was it Anna that was interpreting her words then, or was it still the spell? Who decided what the lingering memories were? Anna or the magic?

"Anna. Do you ever..." Elsa paused for a moment to settle herself, wondering again if this was really a good topic of conversation. Her curiosity demanded to be satisfied, though, and she went on with her question. "... do you ever think about how I'm your Queen?"

It was Anna's turn to take a moment of silence as she stared at Elsa with a quirked eyebrow. They both knew that the question was out of the blue, and they both knew how Anna was quick to jump on anything that would be troubling for Elsa. For now the question was too vague and all Anna could do was answer it in kind.

"I... guess? Like at your coronation?" Anna said, not really sure of what Elsa wanted to hear. Elsa shook her head and placed her hands in her lap.

"No... no... I meant... how you're... you're my subject. How I technically... own you..." Elsa whispered, her heart beating like a hummingbird in a storm. The silence between them was palpable and Elsa suddenly felt as if she had gone too far. Until she heard Anna's snort of laughter.

"... hrk... You... 'own me'? Hahaha!" Anna laughed, leaning on her chair and throwing her head back in a laugh. Honestly, it was not the anger and indignation that Elsa had come to expect, but it was still disturbing to the older girl.

"Ha! Own me! Come off it, Elsa! I mean, I gueeeeessss you do, but seriously? Own me?" Anna went on, trying to suppress her giggles and only marginally succeeding.

"You think too much, Elsa. Oh, my 'lady liege'..." Anna said, affecting a British accent and bowing sarcastically in her seat. Elsa began to feel her cheeks heat up and her brow furrow at her sister's teasing, but she knew she deserved it. She bit her tongue and let Anna go on.

"I swear, Elsa, you took those government classes a little too seriously. Is that out of Machiavelli or something?" Anna said, calming down, resting her elbow on the dining table and smiling softly back at Elsa.

Elsa felt herself relax as well, realizing how strange her question must have seemed, and returned Anna's smile.

"I suppose I have been a bit more... philosophical lately. Sorry about that." Elsa said, and Anna just nodded sagely, resting her head on her palms.

"Don't worry about it. I mean, being a queen must stir up some pretty heavy stuff." Anna said, waving her fork in the air again.

"Anna, fork." Elsa said, wishing that Anna had the presence of mind to realize she was doing it again. This time, Anna just blew at her bangs and tapped the utensil on her plate.

"Lighten up, Elsa. It's just the two of us in here. I'll save it for royal dinners." Anna huffed.

"I'd rather it come as second nature to you, Anna. Just because we don't need to use a spoon for our soup doesn't mean we go slurping it straight from the bowl in private." Elsa sighed, stress mounting again as she tried to explain the simple view to her sister.

"C'mon. I might not have taken debate, but that's some extreme rhetoric, Elsa." Anna said with a hint of rebellion on her voice. To top it all off, she rested her head on her palms again, and that meant her elbows on the table.

As anxious as Elsa was scant seconds ago, she felt annoyed at how little Anna seemed to act like a princess. Elsa rolled her eyes and wondered if her sister would ever learn manners.

"Anna, please. Mind your elbows." Elsa said, returning to her own meal.

"Oh? Is that my Queen's royal command?" Anna said again, teasing and smiling impishly at her sister.

And there was evil again.

How easy it is for something to change simple annoyance to something deeper, something that seethes. Elsa had heard these kinds of jokes from Anna before. Had laughed with her sister and dismissed her actions as being too strict. Elsa had always seen that Anna had her own point and that it was no big issue to let her act as she would. Why should Elsa force the issue when it was only such a tiny, insignificant, thing?

But that was before Elsa knew she could change her sister's mind. Change Anna's mind so completely, change it the way that she wanted. Change it so Anna would understand her in every possible manner.

If only Anna hadn't said those words. If only Elsa had a thicker skin or more practice speaking with others. If only the Queen didn't have that growing darkness in her heart. Elsa's next move would join the growing lists of actions that would haunt her for a very long time.

"Yes... and you will _obey_..." Elsa said gravely, her palm opening before her and forming a snowflake in the air. Anna's expression changed from mischief to confusion, but the snowflake drifted to her gaze and disappeared in a puff of mist. And her confusion became pleasant compliance.

Anna came under the spell almost instantly.

"Yes, my Queen." Anna smiled, her eyes glazed and sparkling with the shadow of the snowflakes in her eyes. Her expression was of pure innocence as she folded her hands in her lap and sat properly in her chair. An innocence that Elsa knew was skin deep as she felt the orgasm coursing through Anna's body as she carried out the command.

It was so curious. Why did the spell give her a link with Anna's sensations? Why did it let her glimpse into the heat that enslaved Anna and made the princess eager to perform for just a second more of that feeling? Was it to show her that the spell was working? Or maybe it was to make sure Elsa was tempted just as much as Anna? She was giving Anna happiness and all she needed was Anna's useless freedom.

Immediately fear and regret claimed Elsa, and she felt her seat freezing over. She whispered a silent _no_ as she dismissed the spell, blood pounding in her ears as she felt the rush of power threatening to overtake her own weak protests. Life flooded back into Anna's eyes as the snowflakes faded into the blue nothingness.

"Whoa, no need to get all ice flurry frumpy over... over..." Anna said, shaking her head as she came to her senses. "... over... elbows on the table..." she said, still smiling, but it was a weak one and Elsa knew why before Anna even realized it herself. The way her legs shifted, the distress in Anna's features. The smell that Elsa had growing to be more familiar with.

"What the..." Anna said, her brow knit in confusion and embarrassment as she looked down on her lap and Elsa saw the flush growing on her sister's cheeks.

"Excuse me!" Elsa cried out, pushing her chair back and retreating as fast as she could.

"Elsa, wait! What..." she heard Anna call from behind her, but Elsa slammed the doors to the dining hall shut before Anna could finish.

Elsa was a fool. And worst of all, she was an impulsive fool. How could she have lost control of herself at just one stray comment? And did she really think that Anna wouldn't notice a connection between Elsa's sudden need to leave the table just in time as she climaxed mysteriously out of nowhere?

Already flashes of her coronation came to mind, and Elsa knew that this time sorcery was exactly the word to use for her actions.

The Queen ran to her study, hoping that her sister wouldn't follow and ignoring the concerned calls of the palace staff. She knew that it was a prayer that wouldn't be answered. God didn't listen to people like her.

* * *

What happens when you have no repercussions? What happens to a good person when they find out there aren't any consequences to their actions? It's a pretty common theme in a lot of fiction of this type. Thanks to everyone for all the interest shown and all the nice reviews. A lot of you guys can see what kind of story this is now, and I hope that I'll be able to keep writing in that way. Please review this chapter as well and I look forward to reading your comments and suggestions as I hope you guys are looking forward to the next chapter. Thank you all!


	4. Wanting

As always, thank you for the reviews and suggestion and hope you enjoy this chapter. More notes to follow at the end of this scene.

* * *

_Chapter 4:_ _Wanting_

It was all too easy.

That was what worried Elsa the most. Too simple, too easy. Too much like her powers over ice and snow. All it took was a thought and… she could take away all of Anna's.

Elsa shivered again.

This was no less dangerous than her frost, so intimately twined with her heart. If she lost control for even a moment, she couldn't bear to think of what might happen. It was a nothing sentence that had driven her to dominate Anna's mind, just like a stray touch brought an eternal winter to her kingdom. A single unguarded moment was all it took.

Servants could have walked in during that dinner, could have seen. But that's where Elsa knew that it would be different. At a glance, no one would suspect a thing. The queen conjuring a snowflake for her sister was a daily occurrence in the palace. That was the danger of this new power.

Shards and spears of freezing ice, people would know the perils there. Even a blast of cold wind from her fingertips would unnerve most stoic men. But stealing thoughts didn't leave a mark, didn't glint like a sword freshly drawn. There were no sudden foggy breaths escaping chapping lips or snaps in the air of ice cracking at the feet.

No, the only one who would ever know would be…

"Queen Elsa?" a voice said with a few strong raps on her study's door.

The voice shocked Elsa back into the present and she hastily looked at her desk to make sure that nothing was amiss. Elsa silently cursed herself when she realized that of course there wouldn't be, she just spent the better half of an hour going over how the mesmerism didn't leave a trace and it was all a dealing with the mind oh she just felt too wound up… Taking a deep breath Elsa tried to settle her nerves and raised her chin high.

"Yes? What is it?" she called out to the muffled voice from behind the door. At least Elsa knew that Anna wouldn't be on the other side, not with that type of confidence when confronted with a closed door.

"Just a few letters, your majesty. You requested to go over them after the evening meal, and seeing as you've cut that short…" Kai's voice trailed and Elsa was thankful for the distraction.

"Of course. Enter." Elsa said, finding that her voice at least began to regain some semblance of authority regardless of how she felt inside.

"Your majesty." Kai said as he entered, bowing as he placed the neat stack of letters on to her table.

"Thank you, Kai." Elsa said simply, reaching over to her reading glasses and pen knife. It was only the slight cough of her manservant that Elsa even realized that he was still there, having not been dismissed.

"Will that be all, you majesty?" he said, giving Elsa an expectant look. And Elsa knew enough that this would be one of the few people in the palace that she wouldn't be able to hide her distress from. But she had to. Maybe it was her pride or a sense of responsibility, but she was still a Queen.

"Thank you, Kai. That is all." Elsa stated simply, starting to undo the string binding the letters together and pleading inwardly that the old man's kind heart just harden for once and leave her alone.

"Are you certain, your majesty? Her highness, the princess…" Kai let the words hang in the air, letting Elsa imagine the rest as only she could. "… though that might be presumptuous of me, your majesty?" Kai finished.

Elsa felt a lump form in her throat again. There was a time once when she would have sent the man away without a single word had Anna been involved. But no matter how much Elsa wished to hide from her sister, this time perhaps more than ever, she also knew that things had changed.

"Tell Anna that I… I was just feeling a little bit under the weather. Nothing to worry about." Elsa said. It was a flimsy excuse, and nothing that would keep Anna at bay for long, but it was something to bring back to her. It was something that promised the younger sister that Elsa was still trying.

Kai gave a curt nod and Elsa again fought the shame in her gut. The manservant bowed deeply and closed the door behind him.

As soon as Kai left the room Elsa sighed and put away the letters and penknife, burying her face in her palms. Ever since her return from the mountain, she had felt like a compass being spun by two north poles. On one hand, she promised never to leave Anna as she had those fourteen years, no matter the circumstance. On the other, would that promise hold any power over her now that she was more dangerous to Anna, in a sense, than mere ice powers? The contradictions bit into her without end and Elsa let out a frustrated snarl.

She let out her anxiety on the envelopes placed before her. In truth, she knew what they were and that they were probably going to cause her stress as well, but they wouldn't… SHOULDN'T… have anything in them that might remind her of Anna, and Elsa needed some distance.

Denmark, France, England, Germany…

Elsa felt her shoulders slump as she read the notes and letters, one after the other saying many things but all containing the same message. The rest of Europe now knew she had magic. She felt the onset of a migraine hit her as her mind began to overanalyze and put forward hypotheticals for each situation.

Truth be told, if she hadn't had her accident with Anna as children, she might have been better prepared for this onslaught of inquiries. It wasn't as if magic was unheard of. Certainly nothing commonplace, of course, but it was an issue that people had learnt to accept. It was just that magic and royalty never seemed to mix, or at least never seemed to mix well, and more often than not these powers had peculiar way of becoming a bit more dangerous, especially around those that controlled the fate of a nation.

Then again, Elsa mused, that might only be because the public paid attention to royalty. Who knows how much more magic flitted about in the world that was ignored? The exercise in theory just made Elsa's head spin and she put aside the thoughts.

Elsa banished the thoughts of magic and tried to pore over the letters. Italy, Germany, and France were quite amicable, as were countries where she had family ties. For the most part the continental nations didn't seem to be making too big of a fuss over her powers. It was a few of the smaller countries that troubled Elsa.

Smaller, of course, only in the sense that they were little islands. Maybe they weren't ready for another nation-state to join their club of disproportionate influence in the world? These were the countries insistent on sending representatives to Arendelle, and it didn't take a genius of any caliber to know what they were attempting.

Whether they were friendly overtures or veiled contracts of martial nature, they would have to wait until morning and a foreign minister to advise her on a course of action. Elsa began to organize the letters to the best of her abilities. It was all Elsa could do at the end of an already stressful day.

Another knock on the door only served to remind Elsa of the thrumming echoes of a headache and her want of a good night's sleep.

"Kai, no more letters, please. Just leave them in…" Elsa began, massaging her temples.

"Elsa…"

And there it was.

It was the voice that Elsa wanted to forget. And she had forgotten, blessed moments where all that she occupied her mind was petty politics. But that moment had passed.

For the first time in a very, very long time, Elsa wondered if she had the strength to keep the door closed.

* * *

Anna knocked on the door again, pangs of old memories surfacing as seconds silence stretched on and on between her and her sister.

She knew this had something to do with what happened in the dining room. Elsa had been on edge lately, she knew that much at least, and the brief respite after the summer thaw was being broken by returning messengers that had seen what Elsa was capable of. But Anna felt that something was taking place deeper than just that.

Elsa's questions at dinner… the way that she looked at Anna now. She couldn't really place what it felt like. There was the fear that had seeped through when Elsa ran away the first time, but something… different as well. It was as if Elsa wanted to run, but something was keeping her from bolting whenever Anna was near. The little display of snow at the dining room was gnawing at Anna as well. Why had Elsa done that?

If it was out of anger, it was such a weak gesture. Anna knew what Elsa's powers could do at a point of anxiousness, but there was barely any provocation, at least if she was a good judge of her own teasing at Elsa's expense. And it was such a beautiful snowflake as well…

Anna felt the world suddenly slow down as her hand stopped mid-knock on the door.

The snowflake…

So beautiful… pretty… she could have watched it forever…

Elsa…

A sudden heat made itself known to Anna, and instantly she felt her thighs press together.

"Wait… what?" she whispered, suddenly feeling dizzy and taking a small step back from the door. "Oh god…"

Anna knew her body well. She was a child that spent her adolescence starved of affection. The heat between her legs, the feeling of fabric on her chest, how her fingers and toes seemed to want to curl. And that delicious, agonizing fog in her mind.

"Elsa…"

Anna clapped her hands over her lips as soon as she realized what she had let slip.

What the hell was wrong with her? Was she going insane? Already the confusion and fear from the dinner table returned in an instant. Why was she so aroused? Why was she thinking of Elsa? Even that question in her mind brought another unwelcome shiver to Anna's bones and she tried to shrink down as if to stop her body from doing what it wished. She had to leave. She had to calm down and…

"Anna?" a small voice roared into her consciousness as Anna whipped her head up to from her legs to the door.

Elsa stood there with concerned eyes, watching Anna hunched over and misty-eyed. Anna felt her mouth grasp for words and another fear that Elsa would know about the… the… deviance… that so paralyzed her.

"Anna, are you alright?" she heard her Queen, her sister speak. And she felt the words tumble out of her mouth as if bursting at Elsa's question.

"Hi… uhh… fancy meeting you here? So I was just, umm… you know, after dinner…" Anna began to babble, and she fought to keep herself from spelling out exactly what had happened. Something that was still happening to her. Why did she want to tell Elsa so badly?!

Elsa looked at her for a long moment of puzzlement and then Anna saw her sister's brow rise. She felt her heart drop and realized exactly how she must have looked like. The flushed face, the shining lips. She didn't want to say that her chest was heaving, but Anna knew with the short breaths she was taking that she was positively gasping for air. Elsa _knew._

"Anna, wait, let me help you." Elsa said, reaching out and stepping into the hall. Anna felt the shame burn through her and she barked a hasty reprimand to her sister.

"No! Don't! I'm fine, I just need to… need to go!" Anna said, willing her legs to move but finding them almost glued to the spot.

"Anna, please, let me just." Elsa continued, putting her hand on Anna's shoulder. It took all of Anna's strength to jerk away from the touch.

"Elsa! Stop it! I… don't know what's happening to me. It's like I'm going crazy! Just… just let me calm down and…" Anna said, fear no longer being hidden in her voice as her legs finally listened to her and she backed away further and further from her Queen.

"Anna, let me help you! I can explain!" Elsa cried out, and Anna could see the same fear reflecting in Elsa's eyes.

"No! I have to LEAVE!" Anna said, tears beginning to well up in her eyes as she tried to turn away.

"You will STAY!" Elsa's voice roared and Anna felt the cool kiss of winter on her face.

And then there was the snowflake.

Beautiful.

Powerful.

Amazing.

The fear drained away. All her worries melted as the snowflake froze in her eyes. Anna felt her body relax and let go. She let herself feel the heat on her skin and between her legs and it was all just so wonderful.

"Yes, my Queen." She felt herself speak as the orgasm swam pleasantly through her veins and through her whole body.

If Anna had a thought left in her pretty, obedient head, she might have wondered why tears began to stream down Elsa's face.

But there were no thoughts for Anna.

Just the warmth of lust and the bliss of obedience…

* * *

Kink stories are always a risk on this website. By definition, they're creepy, they aren't normal, and while everyone loves the sexy situations Elsa and Anna are put in fanfiction, there's something about _fetishes_ that just disturb people. But, kinks and taboos are fascinating still, and in the end people can always understand that if there's a sexual theme to whips and candle wax that people can at least get a pass. And as long as there's a proper story, people will read the hardest Domme fics whether they care for the sex or not.

Being true to Anna and Elsa as characters is always a goal in my fanfics. Hopefully I can stay faithful in their portrayals even though I bring them in these bizarre situations. Not as much focus on ethics or morals in this chapter, but it's a bit more of an exposition scene and there is a bit of heat near the end, so hopefully people will like that as well as what it promises for the next chapter. And as some of you guessed/requested, there's a bit of Anna focus on this chapter and the next installment, so look forward to that! Reviews are always a big motivator, if only to know that people acknowledge that I exist, so please review with your thoughts! Thanks for reading and hope to hear from you all!


	5. Theater

Thanks to everyone that sent in their reviews. I've taken a lot of them to heart and I've learned a lot for this fic. More notes to follow after this chapter. Enjoy the scene!

* * *

_Chapter 5: Theater_

She'd done it again.

Elsa paced around the room, her hand pressing on to her diaphragm as she willed herself to calm down. Having a fainting spell from hyperventilation was very low on her list of priorities. A litany of soft "no"s hissed out from her lips, as if an orison to erase the past five minutes from ever happening.

Was she even thinking about placing Anna under the spell this time? It had happened just as she feared. Too fast. Too easy. Her fingers had begun to trace the snowflakes in a heartbeat of her forming the thought. Elsa barely had the awareness to pull Anna into the study before she fell into muted histrionics.

"Calm down, Elsa... Calm down!" Elsa ordered herself, her hands shaking at the memory. "... Conceal. Don't feel."

It was a deadly peace that settled over Elsa when she spoke those words, when she realized what she had said. She thought she threw away that mantra on the summit of the North Mountain. Now she clung on to them desperately as her only thread to sanity.

"Conceal... conceal..." she whispered, drawing her hands around her. She'd never felt so cold.

Her shaking eventually broke, though the panic that had filled her had been replaced by frigid dread. All through this, she could feel Anna's presence in her mind. The warmth and love that her sister had for her. The warmth and love that the princess had for her Queen.

She was afraid to turn towards Anna. If this was what Elsa felt just at the memory of her deed, she shivered at the prospect of facing Anna, even if the girl was only ten feet behind her. It would just be so easy to run. Run away and never come back. But Elsa knew she was already falling back into the woman that plunged the kingdom into winter. She had to stop. For Anna's sake.

"Anna." Elsa said.

"Yes, my Queen?" and Anna replied.

Elsa felt her heart stop the moment she took in the sight of Anna. The sensation of love and adoration she had through their connection was overflowing now that their eyes met. And Anna was so beautiful. So perfect. Elsa felt the cold inside her shrink back. How could it hope to stand against Anna's radiance. And Anna's beautiful eyes filled with caring and understanding and...

Snow.

"Oh my god." Elsa choked stepping back. Had it not been for the desk behind her Elsa would have fallen on to the floor. Now she held on to the corner of the table with knuckles growing white as she gripped tighter and tighter.

There was no warmth in Anna. No real warmth. This Anna was a puppet, just a doll that Elsa had played with as a child. And the warmth and love she thought she saw and felt coming from the princess? Just a dark reflection of her ungodly lust and hellish passions.

"Oh Anna... please forgive me..." Elsa cried, and for the second time that night tears flowed freely.

"I forgive you, my Queen." the puppet with Anna's voice said and Elsa felt the rush of climax burning through her sister. Lust being slaked and stoked over and over without end.

"No. No. Just stop, please, just stop." Elsa said, her voice barely registering as she pushed away from the table to hold her sister close. "Stop, Anna... please stop." She was tainting her sister. Her beautiful, perfect sister. Elsa had hurt her staying away, but it seems like it was the only thing she knew how.

"Yes my Queen... I'll stop..." she heard Anna say, though confusion and sadness lingered in their connection. Enough to stop the heat Elsa felt from the magic that bound her. Enough to give Elsa hope.

"Anna, just... just call me Elsa. Just Elsa." she said, standing and cupping Anna's cheek as Elsa implored her. "I'm sorry, Anna. I'm sorry for everything. I never meant for this to happen, I didn't think this could happen. I just wanted to know how it would feel for you to..." Elsa paused, but it had gone this far already and was there even any point in holding back anymore?

"I just wanted to know how it would feel for you to love me..." Elsa said.

"Of course, my Que... Of course, Elsa. I love you most of all." Anna replied with a sunny smile. A smile that reached all the way to her frozen eyes.

"No. No! Don't you see? You don't love me! Not like that, not the way I..." the words died on Elsa's lips before she could finish, and she swallowed them down before shifting. "Don't you love Kristoff?"

"Do I love Kristoff, Elsa?" Anna asked softly, like a child asking her parent.

Something broke in Elsa's heart as Anna said her question. Or maybe something in her mind. In truth, Elsa didn't know if something was breaking or mending or disappearing altogether. It didn't matter. None of it mattered.

This was too much for her to take. Damn the book. Damn their mother. Damn the Queen.

"Anna. Wake up." Elsa said coldly, stepping back and away from the embrace of her sister. But the frost in her voice was not for the princess. Only Elsa deserved that icy hell.

* * *

It was as if she were waking for the most wonderful dream. A wonderful, amazing, delicious dream.

Anna bit her lip as the fog cleared. If she were still in her bed, she would have just slid her hand under the covers and just _teased_...

Elsa.

"Elsa?"

Anna blinked, and this was not at all her bedroom. And she wasn't dressed in her nightgown. And the heat she felt? That was _most definitely NOT_ the heat of a warm blanket covering her from head to toe. And this wasn't the canopy over her bed she was staring it. It was Elsa, face wet with tears just like she had seen after she had chased her down the hallway and... and...

And then Anna remembered everything.

By Elsa's reaction and the temperature of the room, Anna knew that she probably had a hurt look on her face. After-coronation-ballroom hurt.

"Elsa... what did you do?" Anna said, more out of shock than anything else. She didn't have the words for it. Anna still felt like this was just some sort of insane dream that she would wake up from any second now. Obviously not one where she would slide her hand under the covers, though.

The expression on Elsa's face was enough of an answer for Anna. It went from confused to frightened to thoughtful and back to frightened again all in the span of a few seconds. Enough to tell her what she already knew before Elsa could voice it out in words.

"I don't know." she heard her sister say, and that small voice was enough to scare Anna more than the entire surreal memory of what had just occurred.

"You don't know? You... you wave your hands and make a little snowflake that _compels_ me to do _everything_ you say... and you don't know?" Anna said, throwing back the questions like daggers into Elsa's heart.

"Yes. I found a book in mother's things. It taught me how. I never thought the spells would work." Elsa said, her sentences short and clipped and Anna saw that every second was draining more and more of whatever it was that was holding Elsa up.

"Sit down. I'm sure you can do that without me making my own little hypno-snowflake, right?" Anna said, crossing her arms and tilting her head to the chaise. Elsa looked like a rabbit at her for a moment before meekly slinking to the cushions and taking a seat.

Saying what had captivated her out loud brought other things to Anna's attention. She shuddered, wondering how anything could have felt as _good _as what Elsa had put her through yet still be so intrinsically dark. Then she noticed Elsa staring and blushing.

"What are you..." Anna said, following Elsa's line of sight. The she joined Elsa as her face turned cherry red as well. Being too caught up in the moment and the inner turmoil inside of her had distracted Anna of other sensations. That distraction could only last for so long, though.

It was a little unbelievable. Really, far-fetched, actually. Kristoff never made her like this. Hans, well, as much as she didn't want to think about Hans, she had to admit there was something about him that turned her on. That couldn't hold a candle compared to this. And her wildest dreams? No.

"Geez, Elsa..." Anna sighed, lifting up her skirt a bit to stare at the damp swathe darkening in the dim light of the study. She heard a muffled apology coming from Elsa's direction and sighed again. Anna closed her eyes and took a moment. Whatever she felt about that had to be put aside.

"You've done this before, haven't you?" Anna said, letting go of the handfuls of cloth and looking back to Elsa. Again, the silence was enough of an answer. She knew enough that it happened at the dinner table, but now Anna felt a sense of deja vu from her nap earlier.

The guilt on Elsa's face took full precedence right now. Hoping that she was letting out her last big sigh of the night, she flopped down on the chaise.

"I act a little crazy and you put a spell on me over elbows on the table and trying to get me to stop bugging you when you're crying?" Anna said.

"That's what you remember?" Elsa said cryptically, but Anna didn't really want to know the reasons behind what led her sister to do all of it in the first place. It was already a chilling thought that she was actually asking Elsa if she was allowed to love Kristoff or not. Some dark humor in the back of Anna's mind poked told her that power would have come in handy during the coronation ball. She banished the disturbing thought from her mind.

"So you're saying you got this from mom?" Anna said, trying to find something a little less troubling of the already ludicrous things floating around in her head. It would have been nicer if she was just not thinking at all... floating... watching that snowflake...

"Anna!"

The voice jerked Anna back to reality. She shook her head, trying to clear the fog and Anna finally noticed Elsa holding her shoulder. It was nice to see the worried look on Elsa's face instead of the fear that was so reminiscent of the one she had on in her ice palace. The thought only lasted for a while before she realized what had just happened.

"You knew that I was slipping back." Anna said, amazement in her voice. The tears welling in Elsa's eyes made Anna regret bringing it up. "Hey, easy. It's okay. You can just fix it, right?"

"I can't..." Elsa began, and Anna knew what would come next. "... I don't know how."

Unease blanketed both of them at the familiar phrase.

"How did you know that the spell was..." Anna said. Elsa looked conflicted again, but relented.

"When you... go under... snowflakes show in your eyes." Elsa confessed, and for a tiny moment Anna thought how cool it would be to walk around with decorations on her irises. The gravity of what Elsa said next and the atmosphere in general killed that thought fast.

"And I can sense how you feel when you're in a trance." Elsa said, and Anna could see the flicker of Elsa's gaze towards the wet spot on her skirt.

"Oh..." Anna said, looking down in embarrassment. It was so strange, knowing that Elsa could feel such an intimate part of her like that. Even stranger that she was the cause of it too. There were only so many disturbing thoughts that Anna could set aside for the night, and she could feel that she was getting to the point where ignoring it all would no longer be an option.

Anna guessed that her silence finally pushed Elsa into action as she felt the cushion shift with the other woman rising to her feet.

"The spell is getting out of control. I won't have you go through another second of my magic." Elsa said darkly. Anna could sense the desperation in her voice.

"Hey, you're not going to do something drastic, are you?" Anna said with a hint of fear. She had heard this tone of voice once before and she didn't feel like reliving the consequences of Elsa buckling under pressure.

"Why not, Anna? Can't you see? I'm twisted. It's not that I ever should have cast that spell on you, I never should have _wanted_ to in the first place! I'm a sick monster!" Elsa said, her voice rising and frost began to cover the windows and the metal surfaces of the room.

"How can you just sit there when I did this to you? Don't you understand that I _have_ make things right?!" Elsa lashed out, and it was the hint of anger that finally pushed Anna over the edge.

"I _do_ understand!" Anna yelled, jumping up from the couch and even though she was a good few inches shorter than Elsa she saw the older girl shrink back.

"How can I just 'sit there'? What else am I supposed to do, Elsa? Tell you how scared I am? Tell you how sick this makes me feel? How I almost threw up the minute I woke up from what you did?" Anna said, her breath coming out in ragged gasps in between her tirade. "Tell me Elsa, do _you_ understand?"

The outburst cowed Elsa back onto the couch and she stared up at Anna, shell-shocked and speechless.

"Is everything alright in there your majesties?" a muffled voice of a palace guard said behind the study door.

"We're fine, just give us a minute." Anna yelled back.

"But, princess Anna..." The voice said, unsure.

"I SAID WE'RE FINE!" Anna yelled again, jerking her head to the direction of the door for Elsa. Finally Elsa came out of her stupor and nodded.

"We are discussing very private matters. Don't concern yourself." Elsa said with a voice that commanded authority, and Anna almost forgot about the timid Elsa that was full of angst and self-pity when she was the one that had been a victim of an enthrallment spell.

The sudden rush and desire for Elsa to use that commanding voice halted any other thoughts of admiration.

"Yikes... this really is a big whammy." Anna winced, trying to shake the uncalled for lust away from her. By the look on Elsa's face, it seemed like she realized what had happened as well and returned to being the scared little mouse in the room.

So much for the last sigh of the night, Anna thought, as another puff of air emptied out of her and her shoulders sagged. She put her hands on her hips and looked down to her sister. Elsa barely met her gaze and her eyes were darting to other parts of the room.

"Look. We obviously have some issues to deal with here, but right now I know you want to fix this spell, right?" Anna said and Elsa nodded without a word. Whatever emotion Anna felt had been drained by all the yelling, and she just felt tired. And, damn it, Anna still knew that the little voice in her head wanted nothing more than to hug all of those tears away from her sister.

"That's all that matters." Anna said softly, taking a knee and holding her sister's hands in hers. The expression of confusion and relief on Elsa's face was priceless, and the smile that broke through the scared mask almost made Anna consider just dropping the whole thing right then and there. Almost.

"Uh uh, no. No way you're off the hook. No way." Anna said, squeezing Elsa's hands tight, tight enough to hurt. She hoped that Elsa got the message, and by the slight tugging on Elsa's lips she figured it went through.

"You did a bad thing, Elsa. A really bad thing. And you hurt me." Anna said. She groaned inwardly when she saw Elsa teeter back into depression and Anna wondered if she would have to deal with her sister's mercurial nature for the rest of this whole debacle.

"But we're going to talk about that later. Right now we're going to focus on breaking this curse." Anna went on, smiling in spite of herself. To her credit, Elsa didn't even bat an eyelash at the mention of curses.

"I love you, Elsa. In spite of everything, after all we've been through, after everything you're still putting me through, I love you." Anna said, this time touching Elsa's face. Elsa's face lit up again, and Anna felt a bit of sadness that her words could make Elsa change so quickly.

"Elsa, you have to know that this doesn't mean I'll forgive you. I don't even know if I _can_ forgive you. I just want you to know that I love you, alright?" Anna said, sobering Elsa instantly and earning another little nod.

"I promise. I promise I'll fix this Anna, believe me! I'll scour every book in every library in the world. I'll spend every waking hour, I'll spend every hour, I won't even sleep!" Elsa began to babble and Anna wondered if she sounded like this to other people when she got started.

"You better, because if I... no, wait. You can't. Not the sleep thing, I wouldn't have let you do that anyway. But the every waking hour and ends of the earth stuff. You can't do that!" Anna said, again cursing her thoughtful nature.

"But Anna..." Elsa said only to have Anna raise a finger to her lips to shush her.

"No. You have a country to run. You have taxes and legal codes to look at. And I bet that mess of papers on your desk are from bigwigs over on the continent too. You have treaties and all that other queenly stuff to think about. You're going to fix this, but Arendelle comes first." Anna said with finality. Whether her sister believed it or not, some royal lessons did stick in Anna's mind, and the royal family served their country just as much as their country served them.

"I know that, Anna... I know. But how can I do any of that when you're like this? How can I just pretend nothing is wrong when I know that you're living through this... this nightmare that I caused?" Elsa said, and Anna couldn't really disagree. It already scared her to her core what the spell was doing to her. Having to go through the agony of days of that knowledge frightened her even more.

An uncomfortable silence fell on the two as the reality of the situation impressed itself upon them.

"Then make me forget..."

* * *

"Then make me forget." she heard Anna say, a voice so small that both women had to strain to make sure if they actually heard the words.

"What?" Elsa said, looking up from her tear-stained palms.

"Make. Me. Forget." Anna said again, this time her eyes leveled on to Elsa's. There was fire there. Anna's fire. Elsa had forgotten how beautiful those eyes were. She would never forget how she was the one extinguishing them.

"Elsa, look at yourself. Look at me. Worrying about what I'm thinking, worrying how your crazy magic is messing me up, all of that. You just can't. Not if you want to fix this. I think I can deal with forgetting about how traumatic this is for a few days." Anna chuckled weakly.

"If you make me forget, you can at least focus on what you're doing. How to work through this. We both know this magic... it's some pretty crazy stuff."

Elsa couldn't believe the proposal at first but it was, in all honesty, exactly what Anna would do. Brave, selfless Anna. The sister she didn't deserve. The sister she had hurt so badly. Dark thought curled in Elsa's mind. If Elsa didn't know that she was the best hope of Anna returning to normal, she knew that she would have given those thoughts more than a few minutes of consideration.

In the end, there was nothing that Elsa could think of, either. She looked at her hands, balling them into fists. If only... If only what? Elsa didn't know what she was wishing for.

"You're so strong, Anna." Elsa said, her hands trembling as they rose and started to form chill winds.

"No..." Anna said softly. Elsa could already see Anna's eyes being drawn to the pale fingers that would plunge her into a world of warm, obedient bliss. "... if I were strong, I wouldn't need this..."

The whisper hung in the air as the snowflakes twinkled into Anna's eyes, too fast for Elsa to ask what her sister had meant with those words.

* * *

So this chapter was melodramatic. The feeling of the chapter kind of ran away from me for this one, but I kind of like it in a growing pains kind of way. Plus I can see why people find it so easy to write Elsa like this. The fact of the matter is that Elsa is a weak character, not in her writing (well, maybe a little bit in her writing), but just as a person. She has a good heart, a really good heart, and she's a great person that did the best with what she had, but she makes a lot of mistakes and only barely, barely fixes things (and even then you can argue that it's really Anna that fixes things in the end). There were a lot of directions in their interaction, and hopefully the way that I've written them will fit this story the best. Anna being violated in this way, well, she's tough and I can see her being able to parse through what's happening enough to see a way to fix things. She's a fixer. Still growing pains, but I guess this is how I imagine an optimist would try to handle the situation.

Anyway.

I'm surprised that you guys are calling out future plot points so early. This fic is far, far, far from Joyce's Ulysses, but I never figured it to be that transparent. With that being said, thanks again for all your wonderful reviews and I'm glad to see how many are thoughtful and critical of my work. I would like to think I have a thick enough skin for reviews. I always look forward to reading them, and I hope that you guys will look forward to the next chapter. See you then!

P.S. For those finding the little typos and mixed metaphors, thank you. I try to fix them when I read through the chapters, but sometimes staring at something for hours makes you miss things. Keep up the good work.


	6. Heaven

A bit of a warning for this chapter as eroticism is coming up ahead. As always, thank you for the reviews and comments! They really are what keep me going and hearing from you guys is probably the best part about writing this story other than having the pleasure of finally getting it out of my head. Notes to follow at the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoy this installment!

* * *

_Chapter 6: Heaven_

… _for if it is love that you seek..._

Elsa remembered the moments when she fell in love with her sister.

… _binding her heart, destruction will wreak..._

When she thawed from the ice, Elsa realized that Anna was absolutely the most important thing in the world to her.

… _but if you wish to bind her in other ways..._

Looking back, Elsa could see how it happened.

… _she will be with you till the end of your days..._

Perhaps it had been the many years of having Anna as the only good constant in her life, something that was to be cherished to the point of isolation.

… _the heart is difficult..._

Maybe it was admiring Anna as everything she wanted to be, all the things she lacked.

… _but the mind is weak..._

Maybe it was because Anna loved her so completely, even after everything that happened, that Elsa began to love her even more, twisted and turning into something past the love between two sisters.

… _bind her mind to your heart..._

Maybe it was because Anna...

_...these words you shall speak..._

… Anna was everything to her.

* * *

Anna lost herself in the sweet kisses.

There was nothing that she enjoyed more than being in such a warm embrace. It made her feel soft, happy. She had always wondered why people considered lovemaking such a liberating experience. As much as Anna was curious about it, knowing that she had to expose herself to someone so intimately had always scared her. Fairy tale love was always something she sought, but the realities of being human made her lie awake at night.

But as she ran her fingers through the soft, fair hair of her lover, Anna realized that she could have both of what she wanted. She was aware of someone else with her, touching her, taking her, but the passion and need she felt from the other, knowing that they wanted her so badly helped Anna let go of all her fears. It was an exchange of love, and Anna was letting the sensation wash over and take away all her thoughts.

Everywhere that Anna felt the lingering touches was absolutely heavenly. Anna bit her lip as she felt her lover shift, and another flood of ecstasy passed through her. It was all that she could do to wrap her arms around the body gliding so over her. The snatches of thought Anna could muster marveled at how much she wanted to just push herself closer so that every possible inch of skin would touch and how much she wanted to lay limp on her bed and let the roving hands do what they will.

Each time that those lips passed away from hers, Anna felt a tinge of sadness only to have the regrets obliterated by the warmth of where those very lips pressed on to afterwards. It was amazing how Anna could feel her body react, how wonderful it was to know that the whimpers and moans that urged her lover on came naturally. Anna didn't need to will her body to arch or to writhe because she already was before she could form the want. And that just made more time to bathe in the lust and pleasure that was being showered on to her.

Suddenly the pleasant carriage ride she felt just being in love and making love started to take speed, and Anna for a moment felt startled at the sudden spike of need. But her body knew how to take her as much as her lover. Already Anna could feel her breathing hitch and her palms fanning to make press their bodies closer. The moment was perfect and only stretched on forever and not long enough. Anna rested her forehead on the dip of the taller person's chest, needing the strength to just not lose herself to the sensations.

But that was a battle that Anna wanted to lose. As more and more of their rhythm leaped, the less Anna could find herself caring for anything other than what was building inside of her. It was bold, hungry, and impossible to ignore. The moans she had now came out as ragged gasps, and Anna strained the conflicting desire of letting the climb last for another minute and just surrendering to the climax that would come, that would take her completely.

Anna could feel herself breaking apart. Just one second. Just one moment of rest was what she needed from the assault of the emotions and sensations. Anna let herself lay back just a centimeter more onto the bed, let the contact between them pass to the realm of her lover for just a blink.

And she felt paradise.

Surrender was impossibly gratifying. Anna could feel losing herself, just letting the lights playing behind her closed eyes wash away the thoughts again and again as all she knew was heat. Dimly she felt her body reacting, shuddering and embracing her lover like a vise. She could feel her legs sliding over the covers aimlessly as her toes curled and she could sense every inch of skin that her nails raked over. Most of all she could feel the breath of her lover and the passion where they met.

Anna did not know how long she was lost in her climax, but eventually she came down from that heaven and all her strength left her with little more than the energy to smile. Now she lay back completely, just enjoying the soft mattress below her and she said all that she knew could be said.

"I love you." Anna said, her heart filled with exactly that as she opened her eyes to that beautiful stranger, tall and fair.

"I love you too, Anna." Elsa said back, her hair loose and fluttering like a halo in the candlelight of their bedroom.

And then Anna woke up.

She gasped, shooting straight up from her bed with her heart pounding. Anna's eyes darted from one corner of the room to another, as if still unsure of what was a dream and what was real. When she finally felt everything coming together, she let out a silent yell and drew her legs up to hug herself.

"Not again..." she whispered, fighting to hold down the sobs welling in her chest.

* * *

The passing days were taking their toll on Elsa. It was bad enough that she had to face the temptation of Anna constantly flitting about the palace. Keeping her distance from her sister was an almost impossible task when Anna was looking for her throughout the day. Every free moment Elsa had was filled with makeshift excuses and petty lies to try and keep herself away from Anna. And the more she pushed, the more Anna sought her out.

It felt too much like their years apart. Of course the words were kinder and the doors were open this time. But in the end there were walls between them. Ones that Anna couldn't remember the reason for being put up. And all throughout Elsa had to fight the growing voices in her head questioning her why the walls were there to begin with.

Exhausting the book and other resources about magic had lead to nothing Elsa didn't already know. The spell would make Anna obey, receive immense pleasure from obeying, and would follow all the commands in her trance until she was commanded to wake up. Elsa couldn't find anything about the effects that seemed to persist even when Anna was of her own mind, and there was nothing about Anna continuing to feel the enslaving spell other than the little rhyme that prefaced the magic. Now Elsa was left with even more questions than when she started, and they weighed down on her as she went on with her duties.

Even though she was meeting with her ministers, Anna's reply from that night continued to haunt her. Elsa was many things. They ranged from being the leader of a country to a scared young woman prone to running away. An idiot was not among them. She may have had lapses in judgment and her social skills apart from governance may have needed polishing, but she could parse through the cryptic answer Anna gave her.

_If I were strong, I wouldn't need this._

Through the soft droning of the councilman, Elsa picked apart the loaded sentence. There were only two real reasons why Anna could have said it, Elsa knew. Either sister had come to enjoy the trances Elsa forced upon her or that Anna was not strong enough to deal with the knowledge that Elsa was betraying her so profoundly. Elsa wanted to lean on the second answer, she _needed_ Anna to mean the second answer, but the toxic proposition of the first kept sinking in bit by bit.

"... and of course that brings us to the last item on the docket: Concerning her majesty, the Queen of Denmark's arrival estimated in the next week." the thin man said, oblivious to the turmoil that kept Elsa staring guiltily at her lap. The mention of the visit, however, snapped Elsa back to the present and she flailed to catch up.

"Oh... yes. She is visiting, isn't she?" Elsa said, searching her memory for the reason of the other monarch's urging of an immediate audience. It was true that other countries had begun to court her for her newly found prominence in European politics, but so far they had been ambassadors and men of military standing. Very rarely were minor princes sent to gather the measure of the Snow Queen, and now here was Denmark announcing the second highest person in their royal family to her humble palace. Sending the Queen directly to Arendelle was incredibly puzzling, no matter how powerful the other nations perceived Elsa to be.

"Yes. Preparations for her are almost complete, though the reasoning is still only your knowledge, your majesty. I trust that the courier has delivered her correspondence regarding the matter?" he said, gathering his papers as the meeting wound down.

"Ah, of course." Elsa said, finally remembering the forgotten private letter still laying unopened in her study. The messenger that brought it had been insistent that the document was for Elsa's eyes only, and now Elsa added not reading the letter to the regrets that the cursed spell had brought her.

"Well then. I won't take up any more of your time, your majesty." the minister said, bowing slightly and rising from his seat. "I know that you have... err... business to discuss with the... Ice Master..." he said, and for once Elsa actually found herself listening to the subtle cues that the man had instead of the rattling list of facts that usually accompanied him.

Elsa nodded gracefully and the minister went off on his way. That was another meeting that she'd have to review in her bed, Elsa sighed, slumping in her seat as she was left by herself in the boardroom. Elsa knew her time had been given to her people since birth, but with trying to find the answer to Anna's problem and fielding these 'important' dignitaries that had no end in sight to the everyday drudgery of running a kingdom, Elsa was spread very, very thin.

She looked longingly to the view of the North Mountain, picturesquely framed in the bay windows of the boardroom, and felt more of her happiness escape in a sigh. Than almost as quickly, Elsa frowned and banished the thought. No more running away. Her people needed her. Anna needed her. Her~

"Elsa, I need you." a gruff voice broke through her thoughts and Elsa let out a small gasp of surprise.

"Oh, sorry. Shoulda knocked. Lemme just..." Kristoff said, looking uncomfortable as he reached for the door to close behind him.

"No, it's fine Kristoff. Come in, come in." Elsa said, composing herself as quickly as she could, hoping that the mountain man didn't notice the crack in her mask just then. Elsa sat straighter in her chair and raised her chin up just as she had been taught, though she didn't raise it as high as she had to when having to impress. For better or worse and rough as he may be, Kristoff was someone that she was becoming more familiar with.

"Thanks. I mean, thanks your highness. Or is it your majesty? Jeez." Kristoff said, almost tripping over the carpet as he tripped over his words. In spite of herself, Elsa found a smile creeping to her lips.

"Elsa is fine, Kristoff. Come in, sit." Elsa smiled, leaning forward and hoping to put the man at ease. Kristoff's shoulders relaxed a bit as well and he returned the smile, though still clearly uncomfortable with the entire business.

"Sorry. Still getting used to all this official royal stuff." Kristoff said, scratching the back of his head as he made his way to the proffered chair. "Oh, do I take my hat off? And my jacket? I swear, I'm trying to remember all of the things that Kai guy was telling me, but..." Kristoff said, beginning to ramble again and it pleased Elsa to see someone trying so hard to keep etiquette. Something that would rub off on Anna, she hoped. Elsa felt a pang of regret as she thought of the connection between her sister and the man in front of her, and the anger she felt at herself for even coming close to breaking that bond.

"Man, I'm annoying you. You know what, I'll just go and ask that guy to give me another crash couse and I'll just send a letter about the ice..." Kristoff mumbled apologetically, and Elsa realized that her disappointment had become apparent in her face.

"No, no. Please, Kristoff, stay. I was just... thinking of some bad news from last week. That's all." Elsa said, feeling a bit more irritated at herself. "Hopefully you have something that can turn my day around, hmm?" Elsa said, smiling softly. Usually she was more neutral when dealing with her ministers and her expectations of them, but Kristoff was actually one of the few highlights of her days when dealing with her staff. The talk of business instantly brightened Kristoff's face and he finally spoke with confidence from one ice expert to another.

"Oh man, business is great! I'm sending out 3 ships a day with no end in sight." Kristoff beamed, his chest expanding as he began his report.

"The Brits can't get enough of the stuff and the Spanish are trying to get a contract with us to keep all of the C blocks to themselves. And don't get me started on the Americans with all that pioneering jazz." Kristoff said, scooting his chair closer to the table as if conspiring secretly with the queen. "And I actually have some orders for a few pallets coming in from the Russians. The Russians! I dunno what they're up to, but you better believe that they're gonna be paying out the nose for it."

Elsa shared in his delight, thankful that business had been going so well. What once was a throwaway title that Elsa had concocted to keep up appearances for Kristoff was actually paying in dividends. Major dividends. Bjorgman's uncanny ice savvy had industrialized and capitalized on Elsa's powers. Ice that would last for a predetermined amount of time with flurries that made sure the shipments never lost a cubic inch in sea or train travel? The demand had never been so high worldwide. Already there were talks of erecting statues of Elsa in fish canneries all across Scandinavia.

And here Elsa was just happy that her powers didn't suddenly make the ice cutters of her country become obsolete overnight. Now economists began dubbing the whole practice Ice Diplomacy, no doubt another quote from the man that they all had to deal with for access to the world's greatest freezer. With the almost manic look on Kristoff's face as he mimed cutting and shaping a block of ice on the table, she wondered if it wasn't all that power was going to his head.

"... and you wouldn't believe how much we're making off the French for those fancy statues. It is sooooo nice to be on this side of the bargaining table." Kristoff smirked, crossing his hands behind his head and laying back on the chair. Elsa knew that if he had been in more relaxed company Kristoff would have already propped his feet up on the table with a carrot half eaten in his mouth.

"Well, thank you for the glowing report, Kristoff. If that's all, you're free to go now." Elsa said, glad that she had saved Kristoff for last. She could at least count on him to end the round of meetings on a high note. That was, until he actually spoke up.

"Almost. I need to ask you about Anna." Kristoff said, and his jovial attitude seemed to disappear with the topic. Elsa tensed up but half-expected this from him. It was sure to come up sooner or later.

"Anna? Shouldn't you ask her yourself, then?" Elsa said softly, trying to look busy with her papers and hoping that it was something that Kristoff did just need from her sister.

"I guess I'm asking you for Anna." Kristoff said, and Elsa cursed in her head. It didn't even seem like he noticed the deflection. Whether or not he would have cared was a different question entirely.

"Hmm? Why doesn't she ask me herself?" Elsa replied. She knew she was prolonging the inevitable.

"She said that she's been trying, but that you were always busy." Kristoff said, this time looking uncomfortable himself and shying away from looking eye to eye with the queen.

"Listen, it's not really my place to say this stuff, but Anna thinks you're avoiding her. It's really bumming her out." Kristoff went on.

"Sometimes when it's just the two of us, she gets spacey and just starts whispering your name. I asked her about it then, but she said that you send her away." Kristoff said, and Elsa could feel his voice settle into a guarded neutrality. "That girl really loves you, you know. She says she just can't say no to you, no matter how much she wants to be around you."

Elsa heard the words that Kristoff had said, but she could see in her mind what had actually happened. She had felt a bit suspicious about how easily Anna seemed to acquiesce to her wanting privacy. It didn't matter how many times she came back, Anna always left once Elsa actually asked her to go. Now she was afraid that even those little exchanges were feeding the growing magic. She thought in horror about Anna sitting blankly in Kristoff's presence. All Kristoff would notice would be something off about Anna, but he would never know how deep-seated it would be.

But why wasn't Elsa feeling the connection between them like she always had? And wouldn't Kristoff have at least noticed the snowflakes in Anna's eyes if she was thinking of her in that way? If only she could pin down the nature of the blasted spell already. Maybe staying away wasn't the best idea. Elsa's concern for her sister mounted and she began to speak succinctly to Kristoff.

"Thank you Kristoff. I'll see to her when I can. Has she been acting strangely at all other than that?" Elsa said. She could see the relief on Kristoff's face when her tone shifted to take charge.

"I don't want to just go on guessing, but I think she's taking it hard. She kind of just stays in the palace, I hear. Whenever she isn't looking for you, Gerda says Anna just holes herself up in her room." Kristoff said, his face showing more concern. "She hangs out with me in the palace, sure, but it's like she doesn't want to leave the gate. I even asked her if she wanted to come with me to visit my family. Usually she would be all over something like that, but she didn't even think about it."

For a moment, Elsa wallowed in despising herself for making her sister have to face this. She was almost convinced to barge right up to Anna's room and just have her remember everything when she processed exactly what Kristoff had just said.

"The trolls."

Kristoff shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, the trolls. You know, my family?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you, Kristoff." Elsa said, standing abruptly and making taking a hasty pace towards the door.

"Uh... okay." Kristoff said, watching Elsa turn a corner and disappearing from view.

* * *

Notes:

The parts about Kristoff can be skipped over entirely, but I just wanted to SOMEHOW justify his title in a way that wouldn't make him a glorified delivery boy. I'm sure I could have handled it differently but it is what it is for now. So this was a weird chapter. I feel like the first two parts came out more or less how I wanted them to, and the exposition is a little bit of a mixed bag. Please let me know what you think about this chapter regarding Anna and Elsa or whatever other things caught your attention and I hope everyone is enjoying my story as it is coming along. Was the intro too cheesy, was Anna's part too flowery? Did I need to explain Kristoff at all? Any mistakes of grammar or syntax, I'll be happy to fix! Anything and everything! Reviews are always always appreciated and I want to hear from everyone following the story!


	7. Down

Thanks for all the reviews and comments! It's great to hear from people reading, and I hope that you guys are enjoying the ride so far. More notes to follow after the scene. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

_Chapter 7: Down_

"You have to do it in tiny little circles. Don't bother with that grain nonsense. It's just wax on, wax off."

Anna tried to follow along as Kristoff demonstrated proper sled detailing to her for the second time that week. It wasn't that the lessons were boring. Alright, maybe they were boring. Crushingly boring with a side of ennui. But that wasn't it. It was a sense of unease that hung over Anna like Olaf's personal flurry that distracted her. Not that she needed much distraction from Kristoff's obsession with ice delivery accessories. It was just that this time, she didn't need to look for a distraction.

One dream, she could have ignored. Her brain was a funny thing, after all. Anna could remember dreaming about troll kisses years before she met Pabbie and the other living rocks. But having the same one over and over again over in just a week? Anna couldn't handle it. The funny part was, Anna knew, she _knew,_ that in her unguarded moments right before she falling asleep or daydreaming was that she could feel herself looking forward to those fantasies.

Fantasies of her sister. In their bedroom. In the portrait room. In the kitchens. And her favorite was the one at Elsa's study because that had to be the most vivid, realistic, soul pulling...

"Now most people just use rags after to really bring out the shine, but I find that some fresh wool gives a much more even coat..."

Yikes. Anna shook the thoughts from her head as Kristoff's voice snapped her back to reality. She chewed the bottom of her lip. That was exactly the kind of unguarded moment that she was afraid of. Letting her mind wander was like walking into a field of bear traps now. And each one held a figment of Elsa's smooth, lightly freckled skin and soft...

"Then you give the sheet a nice pop before you go on to the next panel..."

Anna was startled by the loud crack of the wool cloth, but she was thankful for it. Maybe having Kristoff around was a good thing. Knowing that if she stayed still for another second that the thoughts would come invading again, Anna pushed off from the soft grass of the palace lawn and left the shade to inspect the fruits of Kristoff's labors.

"And there you go. Rain, sleet, snow. Bring em all on." Kristoff beamed, standing back to admire his sled as Anna joined his side.

And she had to admit, seeing her reflection on solid oak was... something.

"Great. That's great, Kristoff. Like... great." Anna said lamely, stepping forward to look at the job without really knowing what else to say.

To his credit, Kristoff was keen to latch on to Anna's lack of an opinion. It wasn't something he wished he was good at recognizing but Anna's usual zeal and enthusiasm nosediving meant that he could start differentiating a sigh of boredom from something more serious. Kristoff wiped his hands as best as he could on his improvised chamois and put his hands on Anna's shoulders.

"So Elsa's still not talking to you, huh?" Kristoff said, giving Anna a gentle squeeze. She was grateful for it and leaned her head on the warm hands.

"It's not her fault. She has... you know... queen stuff to do." Anna said, moving back to rest her weight on Kristoff. The hands massaging her shoulders soon embraced loosely around her neck and Anna felt a bit of her tension ease.

"I talked with her yesterday. I think I was getting through to her, but then she sort of stormed off in the middle." Kristoff said, recounting the events of the days before.

"Typical." Anna mumbled, tilting her head back to look up at Kristoff's eyes.

"Why don't we go together next time? I'm sure she doesn't have too much on her plate. It's the weekend after all." Kristoff offered, smiling down at Anna gently. Anna couldn't help but return the gesture, feeling her lips perk up for maybe the first time that day.

"No. Not yet. I don't know why, but I feel like I want to... hmmm... _need_ to let her work it out herself if she can." Anna said, feeling that strange stirring in her heart again. She rationalized it as finally learning some restraint and respecting Elsa's space, but it didn't seem to sit very well with part of her.

"Let's give her some time before we drag her back down to earth, right?" she said, trying to dispel her own doubts alongside Kristoff's on her reluctance.

"You're the boss." Kristoff said, giving Anna a little twirl and holding her properly in front of him. Anna giggled and felt a little bit more like herself as she gave in to the motion and put her hands on Kristoff's chest.

"Yeah? Well the boss demands that you give her a kiss. Chop chop!" Anna grinned, and Kristoff was more than happy to carry out the request. Anna felt herself melt into the ice harvester's lips, and for a moment she thought she could forget everything and just be with the man that she loved.

If only she could forget the feeling a kiss with melting frost.

* * *

Elsa finally found the leather bound tome hidden away in one of the bookshelves of the royal bedroom. She cursed her parents' shared habit of always leaving important magic records in the most inconvenient of places. At the same time felt relief that no one would see her poring through this book as well.

She hated having to jump through so many hoops to keep her search a secret. Elsa felt more and more that she was fitting in nicely with the stereotypes of evil witch queens keeping their dark activities hidden from the public eye. It didn't help that the book she held in her hand menaced of the same ancient runes and antiquated language that her mother's spellbook also had been written in.

But the alternative was too dangerous for Elsa to consider. Asking Kristoff to guide her back to the Valley would have been a faster way of getting there, but it would lead to too many questions. She'd already caused so many wrongs against the man who had done nothing but help her during the most difficult time of her life. Repaying him with the knowledge of what she did to Anna would probably clinch her place in the hall of villainous royalty.

Elsa felt her heart skip a beat as the pages fell open neatly to the map of the troll glade. The worn cloth bookmark that her father had placed there so many years ago still held its page dutifully. Elsa felt a sob catch in her throat before banishing the weakness. As practical as Elsa was, she couldn't help but feel as if this was a sign. Then the thought of her father knowing what she had done to Anna in the afterlife made that feeling drop down like a millstone around her neck.

The feeling of disgust only slowed Elsa's pace for a minute or two before she went back to studying the map. Elsa wanted to attribute it to her growing sense of courage, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was just getting more practiced in working while being depressed. In the end, the result was the same, so Elsa marked it as a small victory no matter the method. Fatalistic as it was, Anna didn't have a monopoly on optimism in the family.

Elsa felt the pangs of a headache start as she followed the winding path around the North Mountain and past the lake that she had to take to reach the troll haven. She remembered making that harried trip as a child and it felt like forever to reach Pabbie back then. That was on horseback, and she knew that it still took Anna and Kristoff the better half of the night to get there even with Kristoff's knowledge of the woods.

How would she do it, Elsa wondered. Taking any step towards the North Mountain by herself was a red flag that was heavily ingrained in all of Arendelle, but she couldn't take an escort to one of the most closely guarded secrets of the royal family. Escaping into the night seemed like the best option, but how would she make her hide her absence, possibly for an entire day? If she could just find a way to convince everyone to leave her alone for one day. A note, maybe? No, that would never work. She was still queen and she would be appalled if her security detail would let that slide just because she put a do not disturb sign on her doorway.

Elsa was a smart young woman. While this didn't mean that she was the wisest when it came to decisions regarding her personal life, she was still resourceful. Full of imagination. Elsa's fancies might not have leaned towards the same direction as her sister, but she definitely had the same blood running through her veins. After all, she had built an ice palace, designed her own gown, and invented Olaf all by herself.

When Elsa thought of her slanted solution, there really wasn't anything left to do but to give it a try.

* * *

The tender moments Anna spent with Kristoff had taken her mind off of her troubles, but now she could feel the coming darkness and confusion return as she waved goodbye to the sled shrinking in the distance. It was a funny coincidence that the sun was setting at the same time, and while she usually liked how the golden hour made everything look like, now it just reminded her that night time was fast approaching.

Anna tried her best to act as cheerful as she usually did, putting a spring in her step and whistling a happy tune. But she didn't skip high enough, her notes weren't hitting the right places, and the frown that continued to slip through her smiles weren't helping her. Everyone suspected something was going on with the princess.

Nothing really helped. As afternoon passed into evening, all her favorite activities just didn't hold her attention. Anna barely crashed her velocipede twice before putting it away. She sneaked out only one chocolate cookie from the kitchens, and even then she only ate half. She didn't even talk to any portraits! The predicament she was in slowly morphed from distress to anger.

"C'mon Anna. You can beat this funk! Just give it a one! And a two!" Anna said as she shadowboxed in the hall. Rambling was the only thing she could do now as the day wound down and the only thing left was dinner and... bedtime.

Even thinking about sleeping caused a stirring inside of Anna that she wished she could ignore. The thought of those sheets lead to thoughts of her dreams that lead to thoughts of Elsa that lead to thoughts of _doing _things with Elsa. Anna shivered in pleasure at the thought before she caught herself and slapped her cheek.

"Stop! Bad Anna!" she lamented, bopping her head on the wall and leaning there.

What the hell was happening to her? Anna had never felt this way about anyone. But this was pure, unadulterated lust! She was coveting her sister, and it just came out of nowhere! There had to be a reason.

Anna pushed off the wall and stomped towards the dining hall. She wouldn't, couldn't, deny that she had been fairly obsessed with her sister for a decade and some change. But never once had Anna's thoughts wandered in that direction before. Her more unmentionable dreams before the ones from last week always featured fuzzy dream men, so she couldn't even chalk it up as curiosity. And when she thought of Kristoff, well, she knew she loved the man. So why was she feeling so desperately passionate about her _sister_?!

She stopped in the middle of the hallway to let out an infuriated grunt. If Anna had a talent for reading minds, she would have found that her anger was actually putting the palace staff at ease. While it wasn't their preferred mindset for the princess, it was more natural than the mopey atmosphere that Anna had begun to take on recently. Unfortunately, Anna was no mind reader so all that was left for her was to stew on her rage and vexation.

Maybe it was something recent? Anna had to admit, the dress Elsa had on in her ice castle was incredibly sexy. But that didn't seem to be a good enough reason. Was it the ice powers? No, that made even less sense!

Anna didn't even notice that her feet had turned and about faced to march towards Elsa's bedroom. She was getting tired of all of this, and she needed someone to talk to! Whether or not she would bring up exactly what she was feeling still wasn't clear, but if she didn't get to at least see Elsa and clear up some things nibbling at her she was bound to explode.

She could see both the guards gulping in fear as she tromped closer to Elsa's bedroom, but she didn't care. Anna was on a mission, and it would take more than some uncomfortable men to stop her from seeing her sister. The pair didn't say a word as Anna raised a fist and rapped on the door with a vengeance.

"Elsa! Open up in there! We need to talk!" Anna said, her voice barely below yelling.

"Let it go!" came Elsa's reply, and Anna was taken aback.

"Let it... let it GO?!" Anna huffed back indignantly. "No, Elsa. You've been avoiding me all week and this has to stop. You open this door right this second!" Anna said, putting both hands on the brass knob and turning it violently. Unfortunately, Elsa seemed to have enough foresight to lock this door as well. Maybe all that stomping tipped her off, Anna thought sourly.

"I can't!" was the next response, and it sounded like a loud whine to Anna's ears.

"What do you mean you can't? I swear, if you froze the lock or something, I'm going to find the heaviest suit of armor and just ram this door in!" Anna yelled, putting a foot against the doorjamb as she pulled harder and harder. "Now open up! You're making me cause a scene!" she added, and the guards immediately averted their gazes away from the erupting princess.

"I don't care what they're going to say!" Elsa spat out, and Anna began to see red.

"You don't... you don't care?! Well maybe you'll care when I... KICK... THIS... DOOR... DOWN!" Anna yelled back, sending her boot to the heavy wood with each word. She was about to scream and the guards finally looked like they were about to say something when the door abruptly swung open to reveal a furiously blushing Elsa.

"No no no, stop Anna. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Just come in." An embarrassed looking Elsa said, ushering Anna into the room. The sight of her sister so bothered finally cooled some of the coals in Anna's heels and she went in without another word. All of the coals were all but extinguished once Anna realized that she was alone with Elsa when the sound of the door closing met her ears.

Whatever frustration and anger Anna had was forgotten once she saw Elsa's concerned face and felt her sister's hands on hers. Suddenly, she felt small and meek. Anna hated the feeling and relished it. She could barely muster the care to realize that she had made a complete shift in attitude once Elsa was near her.

"I... I... I..." Anna mumbled, suddenly at a loss for words when she finally had the opportunity to speak with her sister that she had been waiting days for. And yet something inside her told her it didn't matter, that all she needed was to be beside Elsa. For now, feeling this absolute elation with being in Elsa's presence, Anna couldn't disagree.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you, Anna. I don't want to, but there are just some... _things_... that I need to give my full attention to right now." Elsa said, leading Anna to the bed for them to sit on. Elsa's mention of her actions finally reminded Anna of why she was here in the first place.

"I miss you, Elsa." Anna said. Inwardly, she was berating herself at the lame response and being completely disarmed. She was supposed to lay on Elsa and give her a full guilt trip, but how could she with those blue puppy dog eyes staring her in the face?

Well, it didn't seem to matter as that sentence seemed to affect Elsa more than a hundred scoldings by the look of pain and longing on her countenance.

"Just trust me, Anna. I have to fix some things, and it would be best if I did it alone." Elsa said, and Anna felt more and more of her reasons for disturbing her fly away. It felt so good to be comforted by Elsa. Some small part of her still cried out to delve deeper into the issue, but it was drowned out by the rest of her that nodded meekly.

"One day, Anna. I just need you to trust me and let me handle things for one day. Can you do that?" Elsa said gently, and there was nothing else that Anna could do.

"Alright Elsa." Anna said, not even really comprehending what she just agreed to but the relief she felt just agreeing to Elsa was so wonderful. Elsa smiled gratefully and embraced her sister, Anna letting out a small gasp as her world exploded into pure contentment and bliss.

"Thank you, Anna. You'll see. Everything will be back to normal soon. I promise." Elsa said, guiding Anna up to stand and walking her to the door.

Yes. She trusted Elsa. Elsa knew best. Anna smiled and strolled off, feeling so calm and at ease. Elsa loved her, and she loved Elsa. Everything was exactly as it should be.

* * *

Elsa fought the guilt bubbling up inside of her as she watched that placid smile on Anna's face. Whatever had been stopping her from sensing the spells connection had apparently let these feelings through, and Elsa could feel the complete joy and satisfaction that Anna had in just being in her presence. It only cemented her conviction in what she had to do. If the visit to the trolls panned out, it would all be worth it.

Crossing the room to take off the cover on an ornate birdcage, Elsa let herself have a moment to smirk deviously at what was held inside the gilded metal.

"Let it go. Let it go."

The snow parrot within was the most ridiculous and ingenious ice creation of hers since Olaf, Elsa mused. Hopefully Anna wouldn't bother her for at least a day, and Elsa was certain that the bird copying her voice would be enough to have people leave her alone for at least one Sunday.

"Turn away. Slam the door." it squawked and Elsa once again felt embarrassed and elated that the bird repeated her lines in perfect imitation of her voice.

"Now that that's sorted out..." Elsa said, opening a window and making a spiraling ice staircase down to the ground. Grabbing a cloak from her wardrobe, Elsa hoped that her dark clothing and a cover would be enough in case anyone spotted her making her little escape.

"Be good." Elsa said as she climbed out the window. The bird looked at her for a few seconds before giving a small nod. Elsa made sure that she had created it to be smarter than it looked. Satisfied, Elsa pulled up her hood and shut the window behind her, descending her staircase as the ice disappeared with every step that she took downwards.

"It looks like I'm the queen." the little snow bird whistled, ruffling its ice feathers once and settling in for the night.

* * *

More character stuff, but this was fun to write and I want to hazard that it was alright to read as well. More crunch and less fluff coming up in the next few chapters, though, so treat this as a light interlude for more srz and grimderpy plot. Thanks for all the grammar help, you guys. There were some syntax foibles that were spotted too, and I hope that I cleared them up in the last chapter as well as followed through with this. As always, I love your reviews and I want to hear more from everyone. Special thanks to those who sent me PMs. I've read them and I'll get back to you soon. I hope you liked this installment and will be looking forward to the next. Tell me what you thought about this chapter, how to improve, what you liked, etc, and fave/follow/review as you see fit. See you next time.


End file.
